Lo que sigue con la vida de Mary
by xXKami-SamaXx
Summary: Se contará lo que paso con Mary, después del final "Promesa de Reunion"


_Me siento sola… Yo… No quiero…_

Dijo caminando una chica sobre un campo de rosas amarillas, aparentemente de 9 años, rubia, y vestía un vestido largo, verde, con volados color blanco al final del vestido. Traía un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, era azul. De zapatos, usaba mocasines marrones ya gastados, también tenía medias largas negras que solo se ve la mitad de su pantorrilla por su vestido.

El viento hacía revolver su cabello, movía su pañuelo, y su vestido.

_Quisiera estar con __**él**__ de vuelta._

Paró, y el viento fuerte se convirtió en una cálida brisa, haciendo que los pétalos ya sueltos vuelen más despacio a la dirección de la niña rubia.

_Quiero estar con __**él**__... Yo… Pero… ¿Quién era?_

Pensó entre sollozos.

La mirada de la rubia empezó a perder brillo, olvidándose quien era él, quería recordar… Pero no podía. Se encontraba caminando sin destino alguno; su mirada ya no tenía brillo…Vida… Estaba pálida y aquellas rosas hermosas perdieron vitalidad, marchitándose y haciendo su color amarillo palidecerse. Seguía caminando, veía a la nada, y a cada paso se tambaleaba de un lado para el otro… Ya no tenía fuerzas… Estaba débil… Muy débil; pero a lo lejos, escucho una voz cada vez acercándose más y más.

-¡Mary! –Gritó aquella voz, ella no le hizo caso alguno y siguió su camino sin rumbo alguno - ¡Mary! –Volvió a gritar, de alguna manera esa voz estaba más cerca de ella.

Mary paró en seco, lagrimas comenzaron a nacer de aquellos ojos sin vida… Lagrimas cristalinas, las cuales hacían que la zafaran de sus pecados cometidos. No podía moverse, sentía nervios, giró la cabeza, y se encontró con unos ojos llenos de vida, iguales a los de ella; se quedó pasmada, mejor dicho atónita… Las lágrimas se comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas terminando a caer en las rosas, caían más y más de ahora ojos zafiro llenos de vida.

Pa… ¿pá? –Dudó en decirlo por esa razón lo susurró, pero aquel hombre fue capaz de escucharla y le sonrió en respuesta de un "Sí".

Estaba nerviosa la pequeña Mary, no sabía qué hacer, se quedó un buen rato admirando a su padre realmente sorprendida volver a verlo… Quiso abrazarlo pero los nervios la encadenaban, pero sin importar que, se fue corriendo directo a su padre, saltó y lo abrazo, este le correspondió, había roto aquellas cadenas en los brazos de su padre; escondió su pequeña cara en el pecho de su padre y empezó a romper en llanto, muchos años pasados, aquel lugar le había devuelto todos esos años perdidos.

-¡Papá! –dijo entre lloriqueos

-Shhh, tranquila –dijo eso para tranquilizarla, acariciándole esa melena rubia- Mary… ¿Cómo es que pudiste llegar?

Ya un poco más calmada.

-Ellos me ayudaron –le brindo una muy linda sonrisa a su padre

-¿Quienes ellos?

\- Ib y Garry –volvió a sonreír–, Fueron mi salvación de aquel mundo… Papi –lo miro

-Dime

-¿Los podrías dibujar? Para mantenerlos con nosotros

-¡Claro! O si no, no sería Weiss Guertena, jajaja –La mira y empieza a correr a la otra dirección.

-¿Eh? ¡Papá! –Se va corriendo detrás de él, parecía una persecución.

La felicidad volvió, Mary sonreía, estaría de vuelta con su padre o de seguro con su madre. Mary lo logró alcanzar, en ese momento comenzó a soplar muy fuerte, los pétalos volaban a todas las direcciones, pero eso a ellos dos no les importaba. Los pétalos fueron rodeándolos hasta solo ver un montón de pétalos amarillos, poco a poco el viento fue cesando convirtiéndose en una brisa, los pétalos se fueron dispersando igual mostrando la nada. El color de la vida se mostró en ese lugar… Ya no estaban ellos… Habían vuelto al cielo… _Felices_.

Ahora estarían para siempre juntos… Juntos como la familia feliz que en esos años nunca pudieron obtener… Pero, la vida siempre da vueltas y a veces te recompensa y esta es la recompensa que ellos obtuvieron…

Guertena, Mary y la mujer de Guertena, verán y cuidaran desde los cielos los actos de aquellas personas que salvaron la vida de la pequeña… De aquel infierno hecho verdad en pintura, creado por Guertena… Pero, ellos siempre los cuidaran…

_-No es cierto… ¿Ib?_

_**FIN**_

**adadijfajda**

**Me demoré muchito D: Si me preguntan quien es la madre de Mary y esposa de Guertena pos...es...¡La dama de rojo! ¿Por qué pienso eso? Es simple, ella fue la única de las damas en la verdadera galería y pues es solo una teoría y también sería la misma con Mary, y les diré mi teoría para que entiendan mejor :D**

**Cuando Guertena recién estaba empezando o por medio camino de su carrera como artista, el conoció a una mujer que le encantaba vestir de rojo (o usualmente lo hacía) en una convención para hacer que sus obras de arte se presentarán en alguna galería. Mientras esperaba al empresario se fue a hablar con la mujer, fue cuando se enamoró perdidamente de ella, mientras se conocían el empresario llegó y se tuvo que ir. Cuando terminaron, se fue a hablar e vuelta con ella y la invito a un café (y pos tomaron café :V(?)Meses después Guertena y la mujer estuvieron saliendo, un años después se casaron e iban a tener a una niña. La tuvieron y la llamaron Mary pocos años después la madre de Mary se enfermó y falleció, Guertena calló en una gran depresión y decidió dibujarla como "La dama de rojo" y las estatuas, solo le quedaba Mary. Cuando Mary cumplió los 9 el regalo de su padre fue un retrato de ella. Días después ella se enfermó raramente de una enfermedad igual la que de su madre, la cual no tenía cura... meses en el hospital pasaron pero Mary no sobrevivio y falleció... Ella en vez de irse a descansar, su alma se quedo en el retrato hasta que guertena creo aquel mundo y ahí su alma tomó forma y pues ya saben lo demás :D.**

**Caca lo sé caca (y) (?**

**Pos bai! :D CamisWater**


End file.
